


Daddy

by asarcasticwitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brat Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dom/sub, M/M, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticwitch/pseuds/asarcasticwitch
Summary: Peter knows he's playing with fire; he knows it perfectly well; he just doesn't care. He's survived the flames once; why not just throw all caution to the wind and tempt the fates once more?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why this came into my head, but it did and my brain wouldn't let me ignore it. 
> 
> I would like to explore Peter and the Sheriff more, but for now, here's a little tease. I just wanted to attempt writing something under a thousand words. I quite obviously failed in that endeavor, but I tried my best. Maybe next time. 
> 
> Grammarly only gets me so far, mistakes are inevitable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter knows he's playing with fire; he knows it perfectly well; he just doesn't care. He's survived the flames once; why not just throw all caution to the wind and tempt the fates once more? 

He's come to the police station with the sole intention of getting some much-deserved attention. He's bored, he's high maintenance, and he just needs to be the center of everyone's world from time to time—okay, _all_ the time—or his brain starts coming up with illegal ways he can sate said boredom. 

Long story short, Peter and the Sheriff have a _thing_. Have for a few months now. Is it a relationship? One couldn’t confidently say, but what he does know for certain is they have lots of wild and dirty sex when the man isn't being Beacon Hills protector. He won't lie, Peter had been surprised, to say the least, when he'd discovered just how kinky the older man is under that puritanical exterior, but Mother Moon have mercy, some of the things he suggests they try in the bedroom—all over the house really—has actually managed to make Peter blush like a virginal maiden, on more than several occasions. 

Funnily enough, Peter has found himself migrating towards the Sheriff’s home more regularly in the last weeks, seemingly spending more time there than his own apartment. One might say he's practically morphed into a piece of the furniture—or melded to it with how vigorously the Sheriff fucks him through the mattress. 

Stiles isn’t aware, or anyone in the pack, for that matter. Peter had expected his nephew to at least catch the man's lingering scent on him from time to time, but it seems the Alpha is too preoccupied with his own Stilinski to care about what Peter’s doing with the boy’s father. 

They haven't yet talked about where they stand exactly; neither of them has explicitly stated they want to keep it a secret necessarily, but neither has admitted they want to go public either. It could be a simple case of miscommunication; they often spend their time together doing a lot more _interesting_ things than talking, so it's maybe just never been the right time to bring it up. 

They have this sort of dynamic, something they only practice behind closed doors. Peter isn’t one to kneel to the floor like a meek and mild submissive, but if he sometimes enjoys being _put in his place_ , as it were, then that's nobody's business bar his and the Sheriff’s. Peter likes to think they have a good thing going on, a _really_ good thing, something that appears to benefit them both, and with him virtually living in the Sheriff’s home now, he reckons that gives him every right to show up to his lover's workplace entirely unannounced. 

It's practically a public service giving up his valuable time to grace this hovel with the astounding pleasure that is his company. 

The Sheriff, however, doesn’t share in Peter's sentiment. 

"Peter, I'm a little busy right now." The man states, not unkindly, but a little distracted, eyes glued to whatever boring words are written on the document one of his deputies has just handed to him. 

Peter hums, leaning against the nearest desk in a way that he knows is alluring, every syllable dancing from his tongue rough and dripping with pure sex. "That is a pity. I was hoping to steal a little bit of your time." 

Unfortunately, the man doesn't take the bait. 

The Sheriff snorts at Peter's insinuating tone, answering him without even raising his gaze for a second, "I'm sure you were, but I have a job to do. I can't just drop everything and attend to your needs, even if I wanted to." 

Peter pouts, "well, that's just rude." 

The man finally looks up, waving the paperwork—paperwork that seems to be so much more interesting than Peter—in the direction of the door as he huffs exaggeratedly. Peter can’t help liken the motion to one of the younger Stilinski's many trademark flails. It's disgustingly endearing. "Go home and entertain yourself for a few hours. I'm sure you can manage without me for a while." 

With that, the Sheriff looks back at the document in his hands; conversation deemed over, he turns on his heel, making his way towards his office at the opposite side of the station. 

Peter's bratty ass isn't yet accustomed to being so casually dismissed. 

"What you gonna do if I don't?" he chirps, uncaring if anyone is listening in, his voice absolutely drenched with mischief—and maybe a sprinkling of faux innocence. Just as the Sheriff reaches his office door, hand outstretched to curl around the handle, Peter does what he came here to do. Get his lover's undivided attention. "Will you punish me, _Daddy_?" 

The whole precinct freezes. The Sheriff included. 

Peter is distantly aware of a paperclip hitting the linoleum flooring, his smirk wide and unrestrained as the muscles in the Sheriff’s back tense, the man turning back to face him comically slow, paper crushed under his white-knuckled fist. 

The man's expression is unreadable, while he knows it's part of the job Noah’s in to be able to school his features to a completely blank canvas in all sorts of situations, it still makes Peter's grin falter, his werewolf senses somehow unable to detect an exact reaction. 

As the moments stretch on, the air around him growing thick and heavy, Peter becomes more and more confident that he's fucked up entirely. His body is vibrating with pent up anticipation, his heart stuttering in his chest, sweat beading at his temple, his throat suddenly dry as he waits out the uncomfortable silence. 

It's actually deafening how quiet the room is, as if every single person surrounding them has momentarily stopped breathing, or they've managed to hightail it from the room without Peter noticing. Not that it’d be hard to do, his focus too engrossed in deducing his lover’s response to register if their audience has abandoned ship. 

Probably a wise decision. 

The Sheriff finally takes a deep, calculating breath, releasing it through his nose as he stares, eyes hard and unrelenting. Peter can’t stop himself from gulping, no doubt looking like a child mentally preparing themselves for an inevitable punishment. The corner of the man's mouth curves ever so slightly upward; the danger behind that tiny little motion sending an intense shiver over Peter’s spine. 

After what feels like another eternity, the Sheriff’s lips part to speak, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, but dropped to a deliciously low rumble, "just you wait 'til I get home, _boy_." 

As if hardwired directly to Noah's thinly-veiled threat, Peter’s cock fattens instantly in his jeans, nostrils flaring as the familiar scent of the Sheriff’s rich, musky arousal hits him at full pelt. 

Seeing Noah's pupils darken, gleaming with such wicked intent, clues Peter into precisely what the man has in store for him. 

Gods, he can’t fucking wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any tags or warnings, let me know.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [asarcasticwitch](http://asarcasticwitch.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
